El mago y la policía
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Harry se convirtió en policía tras huir del mundo mágico. Ahora está preguntándose si su pasado puede afectar a su relación con su novia.


**Desafío:** HBK96 (The-world-of-crime)

 **Introducción:** Harry ha dejado la Gran Bretaña Mágica y se ha establecido en Nueva York. Harry siempre ha sido un imán para los problemas y esto no es excepción.

 **Requisitos:**

\- Harry debe estar totalmente aislado del Mundo Mágico.

\- Este fic debe ser un crossover con una serie policíaca ( ** _Castle, The Mentalist, CSI, NCIS_ ,**...).

\- Harry aprende ciencia mundana, como usar armas y como pelear cuerpo a cuerpo.

 **Directrices:**

\- Harry es un señor del crimen, vigilante o especialista en recuperación de datos.

\- Puede seguir la serie mencionada o ser un AU.

Emparejamiento:

\- Harry con el personaje femenino principal (Harry/Becket, etc...)

\- Harry/Multi.

\- Escenas sexuales si es posible.

* * *

A veces Harry James Potter cuestionaba si dejar su pasado atrás había sido una buena idea.

Su respuesta era siempre la misma. Dado que desde que había nacido todos los que le conocían en Inglaterra, con pocas excepciones como Luna Lovegood o los gemelos Weasley, le habían pisoteado y usado su fama no deseada para sus propios fines, escapar del país e irse a Estados Unidos había sido la decisión correcta.

El mayor problema fue retomar los estudios que había dejado cuando tenia once pero estaba muy orgulloso de si mismo cuando los termino y pudo empezar a buscar trabajo entre los muggles, ya que era un insulto privado a los Británicos que lo hubiese logrado sin usar magia en ningún momento.

De hecho, su último contacto con el Mundo Mágico había sido cuando tuvo que pedir la nacionalidad a M.A.C.U.S.A. más de una década antes. Algunos días le entristecía dejar atrás esa parte de su vida pero no lamentaba abandonar Inglaterra incluso si fue gracias a ellos que había descubierto su vocación.

Su frustrante disposición a ayudar a otras personas y luchar contra matones hizo predecible que se convirtiese en un policía, incluso si personalmente no participaba en las patrullas. Después de todo, los agentes de todos los departamentos tenían que saber como defenderse, aprender a emplear armas y tener un ojo inquisitivo para encontrar posibles pruebas por si tenían que sustituir a otros agentes incapacitados.

A pesar de lo mucho que disfrutaba con su trabajo también había ciertos inconvenientes como el hecho de que Harry estaba seguro que sus próximas acciones podrían ponerle de nuevo en el punto de mira del Mundo Mágico, algo que realmente no deseaba que pasase.

Su situación actual había empezado cuando un arma empleada en varios robos en Nueva York, que era donde Harry vivía, fue usada en un asesinato en Los Ángeles y, como era el caso que estaba investigando, su jefe le envió allí para asistir a su Departamento de Grandes Crímenes en la investigación.

Nada más llegar al edificio conoció a la capitana del Departamento, Sharon Raydor, quién le presento a su equipo y a su hijo adoptivo, Rusty, quién aparentemente se pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo allí y consideraba a todos los otros agentes como sus tíos.

Harry tenia la sensación de que también había sido adoptado por el equipo cuando una semana después volvió a Nueva York con el cadáver del dueño de la pistola, a quién tuvieron que abatir durante una situación de rehenes, y los teléfonos y correos electrónicos de todos ellos, incluso si quién parecía ser el más veterano del grupo, Provenza, no parecía tener idea de como usar un ordenador.

El problema era que, durante los siguientes dos años, Harry había empezado una relación a distancia con la única mujer en el equipo aparte de Sharon, Amy Sykes, y, a judgar por los correos del resto del equipo y Rusty, todos podían ver que habría boda.

Harry deseaba hacerlo, y era consciente de que Amy posiblemente estaría abierta a la idea, pero había dos grandes inconvenientes que le impedían proponerse.

El primero, ya que Harry nunca dudaría en pedir una trasferencia a Los Ángeles y incluso tenia una casa en la ciudad para pasar las vacaciones y visitar a sus amigos, era que Amy era una muggle y M.A.C.U.S.A. era mucho más estricta que Inglaterra en lo referente a esas relaciones, por lo que el resultado más probable era que todos los que le conocían tuviesen sus memorias borradas y él pasase el resto de sus días en el Azkaban local.

Afortunadamente eso solo pasaría si Amy, a quién tendría que revelar la existencia del Mundo Mágico previamente, no superaba una serie de pruebas, incluyendo sondeos legilimánticos y ofrecer un Juramento mágico que le impediría hablar del tema con otros muggles que no estuviesen en su misma situación, para adquirir un Permiso que les permitiría casarse, una medida implantada después de que un muggle hubiese ayudado a capturar a Grindelwald en 1926 cuando este había intentado usar un Obscurus como arma.

El segundo era que tarde o temprano podían llegar a tener hijos. Siempre era posible adoptar pero en el caso de que tuviesen hijos biológicos era altamente probable que estos fuesen magos o brujas, por lo que inevitablemente iban a tener que enviarles a Ilvermorny, la escuela mágica responsable de Estados Unidos y Canadá, y no solo pagar por sus estudios mágicos sino también por tutores o escuelas de verano para que no tuviesen que pasar por su misma situación, algo que seria muy estresante para ambos.

Una hora meditando sobre el tema le llevo a una conclusión. Le daba igual.

No las opiniones de Amy al respecto sino lo que M.A.C.U.S.A. o, peor aún, los Británicos pensasen. Si tenia que enfrentarse a todos ellos para que ambos estuviesen juntos no dudaría en hacerlo porque, tras todo lo que el Mundo Mágico le había hecho pasar desde que sus padres habían muerto, tenia derecho a conseguir su final feliz si era posible y no tenia idea de cuando podría conseguir otra oportunidad como esta.

Con eso en mente Harry vio la caja con un anillo que tenia en su mano y se la metió en el bolsillo antes de llamar a su jefe para decirle que se iba a pasar unos días fuera de la ciudad por un asunto personal y reservar un vuelo a Los Ángeles cuando terminaron de hablar, deseando empezar cuanto antes una nueva etapa en su vida y la de Amy, si esta estaba dispuesta, a pesar de todos los problemas en el horizonte a los que tendrían que enfrentarse si deseaban que funcionase.


End file.
